User blog:GutsyTick/(Champion Rework) Rengar, the Pridestalker
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |ip = } |rp = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Prelude This is a custom rework for . , we him, but we also him. On one side of the coin we often sort of find comfort in the fact that as a fully offensive , one can only do so much other than one-shotting isolated people. And yet, on the other side of the coin, most of us get super freakin' salty when it actually happens to us in person. Now thematically speaking, the idea of as a hunter chewing up isolated squishies might sound a bit if not moderately reasonable, but in actuality, assassination attempts made by fully offensive more often than not only ends in one of the two following ways; one, successfully assassinates the isolated target, but the target itself is not given a reasonable amount of time required to even attempt at counterplaying, or two, fails the assassination and then either gets kited to death or forced to retreat, hence causing the player to feel useless (and often actually be useless). Bluntly speaking now, the only way to resolve this would be to change into someone who goes into the heart of the battle and thrives on the presence of multiple enemies, instead of an unfun ball of fur which either eats enemies in < 1 second or gets eaten up by his enemies after failing an assassination in < 2 seconds. So, how would you change into a Fighter, one may ask. Now obviously the answer isn't restricted to one line of some golden prophecy, but it would be wise to say that the stealth aspect of needs to be removed. Well that, and some if not all of the following. *Make Ferocity into a more interesting and interactive mechanic which dynamically changes to reward the player for being able to adapt to different situations. *Increase Ferocity gain when enemy champions are present to increase presence in teamfights. *Reduce Ferocity gain when enemy champions are not present to decrease sustain in lane. *Remove double-casting so that his burst is now a foreign concept to him. *Increase significance to so that it is once again actually meaningful to game-play instead of just being a thematic placeholder. *Give a meaningful mechanic so that players actually need to think before using it and are restricted from making absurd plays that makes look more like a frog than a hunter. *Increase overall sustained damage. *Increase overall utility. *Increase the amount of decision making overall kit requires. Well then, here it is. My take on turning into a real manly man. Abilities abilities have no cost related to them and their uses are limited only by their respective cooldowns. Instead, he uses his secondary resource bar to display his unique mechanic: Ferocity. generates Ferocity whenever he damages enemies with his abilities. Upon accumulating 5 Ferocity, gains access to an alternate set of basic abilities, which are modified versions of his basic abilities. The two ability-sets however share cooldowns and activating an empowered ability will consume 5 Ferocity. cannot have more than 5 Ferocity and his Ferocity will decay at a rate of 1 Ferocity per 2 seconds if he has not gained any in the last 5 seconds. Whilst in brush or in stealth, Rengar his foes, disabling his basic abilities and gaining / / flat movement speed when moving towards enemy champions. |description2 = Whilst , Rengar gains / / bonus attack range and his basic attacks cause him to leap at his target upon cast. Casting a valid basic attack while ends the effects of , allowing Rengar to cast his basic abilities and granting him / / bonus attack speed for 5 seconds, but disabling until Rengar is out of combat. If Rengar casts a valid basic attack onto a target whom has vision of him while , Rengar does not gain bonus attack speed, but will still leap to his target. Champion kills and assists immediately allow Rengar to again. |description3 = Additionally, Rengar begins each game with a unique trinket, . Rengar collects trophies from his fallen enemies, gaining bonus effects as well as enhancing his abilities based on how many trophies he has. Rengar gains one trophy for each champion kills and assists he scores.}} |range = }} | }} Rengar's next three basic attacks within 5 seconds deals bonus physical damage. |description2 = Rengar generates 1 Ferocity for each strike of against an enemy champion and generates 1 Ferocity upon attacking three times during . Rengar cannot generate more than 3 Ferocity from one activation of . |leveling = % bonus AD)}} % bonus AD)}} |cooldown = | }} }} Rengar's next three basic attacks within 5 seconds deals }} bonus physical damage. |description2 = Additionally, grants Rengar / / / / bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. |description3 = Rengar cannot generate any Ferocity from . |leveling = |cost = 5 |costtype = Ferocity |cooldown = | }} }} | , , and blind |spelleffects = |spellshield = will block the damage from one attack Savagery and Ferocious Savagery. |additional = *''Savagery'' and Ferocious Savagery resets Rengar's attack timer on cast. }} }} Rengar lets out a battle roar, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and gaining bonus armor and magic resist for 4 seconds. |description2 = Rengar gains additional armor and magic resist for the duration of for each enemy champion and large monster damage by . |description3 = Rengar generates 1 Ferocity for each enemy champion damaged by and generates 1 Ferocity for each kill scores. Rengar cannot generate more than 3 Ferocity from one activation of . |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 450 |cooldown = | }} }} Rengar lets out a battle roar, dealing }} magic damage to nearby enemies and gaining for 4 seconds. |description2 = Additionally, heals Rengar for / / / / (5 Rengar's level) health, increased by 5% for every 1% of Rengar's missing health, for up to / / / / (25 Rengar's level) health. |description3 = Rengar cannot generate any Ferocity from . |cost = 5 |costtype = Ferocity |range = 450 |cooldown = | }} }} | }} Rengar hurls a bola in a straight line skill shot which collides with the first two enemies struck, dealing physical damage and them for 2 seconds. |leveling = |description2 = Rengar generates 1 Ferocity for each enemy champion damaged by and generates 1 Ferocity for each kill scores. Rengar cannot generate more than 3 Ferocity from one activation of . |range = 900 |cooldown = | }} }} Rengar hurls a bola in a straight line skill shot which collides with the first two enemies struck, dealing }} physical damage and them|Based on Bola Strike's Rank.}} for 2 seconds. |description2 = Additionally, the first enemy hit for |0 Trophies}} / |5 Trophies}} / |10 Trophies}} / |15 Trophies}} / |20 Trophies}} seconds. |description3 = Rengar cannot generate any Ferocity from . |cost = 5 |costtype = Ferocity |range = 900 |cooldown = | }} }} | }} Rengar activates his predatory instincts, consuming all his current Ferocity and gaining true sight of nearby enemy champions for / / / / seconds or until Rengar damages an enemy with his basic attacks or abilities. |description2 = Whilst his predatory instincts are active, Rengar gains bonus movement speed when moving towards enemy champions and ignores unit collision. Enemies revealed by are alerted that Rengar is nearby if they do not have vision of him and he is less than 1000-units away. |description3 = Additionally, activating immediately allows Rengar to and causes his next basic ability within 5 seconds to be empowered. Successfully generating Ferocity within 10 seconds of the activation of causes Rengar to gain 30% bonus movement speed which decays over 5 seconds. Rengar begins each game with one rank in and can increase it at levels 6, 11 and 16. |leveling = |leveling2 = % |cooldown = | }} }} Rengar activates his predatory instincts, consuming all his current Ferocity, gaining stealth after 1 second (delayed up to 3 seconds if taking damage) and true sight of enemy champions within 3000-units of Rengar for 10 seconds or until Rengar damages an enemy with his basic attacks or abilities. |description2 = Whilst his predatory instincts are active, Rengar gains 30% bonus movement speed when moving towards enemy champions and ignores unit collision. Enemies revealed by are alerted that Rengar is nearby if they do not have vision of him and he is less than 1000-units away. |description3 = Additionally, activating immediately allows Rengar to and causes his next basic ability within 5 seconds to be empowered. Successfully generating Ferocity within 10 seconds of the activation of causes Rengar to gain 30% bonus movement speed which decays over 5 seconds. |cooldown = 30 |customlabel = Requirement |custominfo = Head of Kha'Zix }} | }} Rengar may purchase different trinkets to enchant with different effects. Blue= |description = No cost. Summoner's Rift * - Rengar gains 25 flat movement speed while out of combat. * - Rengar gains 10 armor penetration. * - Rengar gains 25% tenacity. * - Rengar gains 10% increased bonus armor and attack speed. Scoring a kill or assist on during the event, The Hunt is On!, causes this item to upgrade into the , which permanently grants the effects of all 20 trophies. }} |-| Red= |description = No cost. Summoner's Rift * - Rengar gains 25 flat movement speed while out of combat. * - Rengar gains 10 armor penetration. * - Rengar gains 25% tenacity. * - Rengar gains 10% increased bonus armor and attack speed. Scoring a kill or assist on during the event, The Hunt is On!, causes this item to upgrade into the , which permanently grants the effects of all 20 trophies. }} |-| Yellow= |description = No cost. Summoner's Rift * - Rengar gains 25 flat movement speed while out of combat. * - Rengar gains 10 armor penetration. * - Rengar gains 25% tenacity. * - Rengar gains 10% increased bonus armor and attack speed. Scoring a kill or assist on during the event, The Hunt is On!, causes this item to upgrade into the , which permanently grants the effects of all 20 trophies. }} |-| Green= |description = No cost. Crystal Scar, Twisted Treeline, Howling Abyss * - Rengar gains 25 flat movement speed while out of combat. * - Rengar gains 10 armor penetration. * - Rengar gains 25% tenacity. * - Rengar gains 10% increased bonus armor and attack speed. Scoring a kill or assist on during the event, The Hunt is On!, causes this item to upgrade into the , which permanently grants the effects of all 20 trophies. }} Postlude This rework took quite a while to do (began writing it up since 7th of Feb), so any ideas, recommendations or opinions on it would be appreciated. If you have any inquiries on how or why some certain mechanics were implemented (such as the restriction on passive or removal of stealth from ), please read the Prelude before asking such questions, as the answer you're seeking for might just very well be there. As for the new ability , just keep in mind that it's mostly there for flavor. Rarely does a game go on for so long that The Hunt is On! event occurs anyway (plus all the requirements that must be met for it to occur). }} Category:Custom champions